Relief
by NJay-Ficilist
Summary: This was for my friend's birthday which also happens to be national weed day. "To what bounds will Yamamoto go to deal with his emotions on one occasion that they get out of hand?"


**Warnings: Yaoi, mild rape (becomes consensual)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! _(sigh)_ unfortunately…

Takeshi Yamamoto stormed out of the sushi bar, the door slamming shut behind him and the walls and floor rattling for a few seconds afterwards.

The elder Yamamoto stared silently at the door. He regretted the words that had come out of his mouth. He'd known all along and cursed himself for not keeping reign over his emotions. He wished his son would come back so that he could apologize.

_20 minutes later_

Yamamoto looked at the baseball grasped in his hand with trepidation. He glanced up at the building in front of him, several windows having jagged holes in them from his earlier shots. At any other time, he would have winced at how badly he had aimed and knew that he would feel bad about the damage he had done the next day.

But right now he was too upset and angry and hurt and surprised. He was typically scarcely ever angry, but most of all he was surprised just then. His _oyaji_ was usually much more understanding. And he had chosen when he was most vulnerable of all to turn on him…

Yamamoto sharply inhaled through his nose and threw up the ball before producing an anger-filled swing. He watched as he actually hit his target this time. Which was no target at all but actually to hit _over_ the school.

The bat fell to the ground with a clatter and the baseball fanatic seemed to lose most of his strength as he realized what he had just been doing. Yamamoto _loved _baseball. He loved it and respected the sport, and yet he had used it as an outlet for his anger. Yamamoto got that much more angry with his dad, though his body retained the weary state it donned as the bat fell from his hand.

Suddenly a shiver went up his spine. Yamamoto's body shifted into alertness, though it left much to be desired in his extremely emotional state, as he snapped his neck to his left. There stood Hibari Kyouya, silent as a ghost, with his ink black jacket billowing behind him in the wind and somehow not getting blown off his shoulders, those deathly _tonfas_ of his, and the chirping of the tiny bird on one of said shoulders the only thing breaking the silence that all of a sudden permeated the night air.

Hibari fell into that gait of his. The one that sent students running. A predator on its prey's tail. "I'll bite you to death," he said in that familiar monotone as he neared Yamamoto.

Yamamoto's brain finally reacted. He blinked at the threat. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I'll make my _oyaji_ give me overtime to that I can pay to fix the windows." Naturally, Yamamoto would try to hide his emotions and act like his normal happy self, but he had to resist the urge to grit his teeth at the mention of his father.

Hibari studied the teen before him. "Why have you done this?"

Hesitant to answer initially, Yamamoto first looked down at Hibari's slightly scuffed shoes and then at the brown dirt of the baseball diamond in the space beside them, but feeling that he couldn't feel more hurt than he already was, Yamamoto gave the prefect the truth. "I told my _oyaji_ that I was gay… and he didn't accept me."

Still, looking down at the dirt, Yamamoto tried not to tear up as he confessed the source of his upset, that didn't justify the damage he'd wrought. A _thud_ caught his attention. Looking further right, Yamamoto could see a _tonfa_ on the ground. He looked to his fellow Vongola Guardian's arms bare of the notorious weapons and then to his face. Once their eyes met, Hibari began to remove the t-shirt that Yamamoto was wearing.

Yamamoto grabbed his wrist to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"Biting you to death," was the immediate answer.

Yamamoto glanced to either side of them at the discarded weapons, and in his confusion his grip loosened. Hibird chose that moment to fly away.

"I can beat you black and blue and you would come out of the reconstruction surgery as happy and upbeat as you always are," Hibari explained and placed his palms on Yamamoto's abs after successfully removing the shirt, causing Yamamoto to blush from the contact. "I need to punish you a different way."

That is what Hibari said. But the truth is that he had been crushing on the taller and younger boy for the longest time.

Before, Yamamoto knew what had happened, Hibari had pulled him a few feet away from the baseball diamond to a corner of the metal fence, pushed him down onto the grass, and began to unbuckle his belt.

"N-no, stop." Yamamoto tried to buck Hibari off of him, upset the primary feeling holding him as he felt he was being exploited.

Hibari simply looked at the boy beneath him. He endured the pelvic thrusts to his chest as he felt the effect that the action Yamamoto was trying to escape through served to arouse him instead. Yamamoto blushed in horrifying mortification that he was getting hard and was yet to get Hibari off of him. Changing tactics, Yamamoto tried to slide himself upwards and away from Hibari, but Hibari took a firm grip of his hips. The Vongola Rain Guardian's heart leapt in fear when, immediately afterwards, Hibari began to pull down his pants, revealing that his belt had already been undone. Hibari placed his still clothed body across Yamamoto's legs and placed a forearm over his abs, pressing strongly, to prevent any further movement.

Yamamoto didn't _want_ this. He didn't _want_ to be raped. He didn't _want_ the choice of his first time to be so unfairly torn from him. It was then that he stopped struggling. It was then he realized he _did_ want this. It was the perfect way to get back at his father. The father who couldn't be happy that his son was comfortable enough to reveal that he was gay would have to accept that he had sex on the same very day.

Hibari felt the legs he was on stop jerking in the throes of the need to escape. He placed his hands on either side of that lithe body and pushed himself up and sure enough, Yamamoto just lay there. He stared into those brown eyes as Yamamoto's lips curled into a small smile. Hibari wondered what the other was thinking, but said nothing.

Now that Yamamoto seemed a bit willing, Hibari could do more than just unzip his fly and thrust in. He made quick work of his clothing and put them in a neat pile as seduction was not his purpose. Turning back to Yamamoto, squatting on the balls of his feet, Hibari paused as he saw Yamamoto's eyes trail over his naked form. Hibari removed Yamamoto's shoes and socks and then pulled off his trousers which had pooled at his ankles. Yamamoto moved his feet closer to him so that his knees were raised, just watching silently as Hibari undressed him. Yamamoto couldn't help tensing as Hibari reached for his boxers.

Now naked, Yamamoto became very aware of his hardness. He relaxed a bit when Hibari started rubbing the inside of one of his thighs. Then slowly, Hibari raised Yamamoto's legs onto his shoulders as he kneeled between them. Hibari thrust in hard with every inch of him, all at once. And no preparation.

Yamamoto screamed from the pain, rending the air with the sharp sound, his back arching, his eyes clenched tight and his hands ripping grass blades from their roots. Hibari pulled out almost all the way and then thrust back in, eliciting another scream. Hibari kept thrusting and Yamamoto kept screaming. Until his throat was raw and afterwards, all the while Hibari looking at him with his apathetic gaze. Hibari allowed a few more thrusts, before he caved, deciding that Yamamoto had received enough punishment for the windows.

Hibari pulled out and frowned when he saw that there was blood on his hardness. He wiped the blood on his thigh and gently placed a hand on Yamamoto's thigh, the other hand wiping away the boy's tears, until Yamamoto looked up into Hibari's eyes. Keeping their eyes locked, Hibari raised his palms up to his mouth and started licking them languidly, lapping as though they were covered in something sweet. He circled his tongue in one palm, let it trail to where the palm met his wrist and trailed it back up to his index finger, which he started sucking, moving on to his middle finger when it was wet enough and making sure Yamamoto was watching the whole time. Yamamoto's cock jumped and his spine shivered with lust as he watched Hibari licking and sucking at himself like a cat, while those intense eyes seemed to stare through to his soul. A few seconds after he saw Yamamoto's eyes darken with desire, Hibari had enough saliva on his hands. So he coated himself with it, leaving two fingers still wet. His pre-cum and the saliva served to lubricate him enough that it wouldn't be as painful.

Hibari moved back a little and lowered his head between Yamamoto's legs. Yamamoto's breath hitched and his cock throbbed with Hibari's hot breath hitting it. Hibari grasped the base of it and put his mouth on its tip, humming. A hitching breath quickly turned into a moan. Hibari started to bob his head and Yamamoto threw his head to the side from the sheer pleasure of it, unable to believe that those erotic sounds he was hearing were moans coming from him. Yamamoto tried to control his breath and look down at Hibari, whose eyes were meeting his. Yamamoto became more aroused and dug his fingernails into his palms to resist grabbing Hibari's head and fucking his face. Yamamoto gasped suddenly when he felt an intrusion. Hibari was using one of his fingers to thrust in and out of him. And it stung because Hibari had cut him up earlier, but after a while Yamamoto got accustomed to it. Then it was two fingers and they twisted and turned and thrust in and out. Yamamoto was still moaning from the wet warmth on his member but when the tips of Hibari's fingers touched a certain spot inside of him, his back arched, his toes curled and he actually drew blood from where he'd pressed his nails too hard into his palms.

Hibari immediately withdrew his fingers and stopped sucking and Yamamoto whined in disappointment. Hibari gripped Yamamoto's hips and pulled him closer. Feeling his entrance being poked, Yamamoto grabbed Hibari's arms as he tensed slightly. This time Hibari inched in slowly, allowing Yamamoto to adjust to his girth before continuing. Once he was all the way in, he waited for Yamamoto to give him a sign that he was ready. Tentatively, Yamamoto moved his hips in an attempt to join their bodies further. Hibari took that as his sign and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. Yamamoto shot up and grabbed Hibari's shoulders, mewling as his prostrate was hit. Hibari's hands moved to cup the chiseled globes that were Yamamoto's ass to help support him.

Hibari thrust a rhythm, striking Yamamoto's prostrate on every in-thrust and every outthrust. Yamamoto saw stars as Hibari pounded into him, steadily increasing in pace. "Hi-Hibari," he moaned.

Hibari pressed his lips to Yamamoto's for the first time. "Call me Kyouya," he demanded before pressing more firmly against those lips.

Yamamoto groaned into the kiss when he sensed what felt like a snake coiling inside of him at the base of his groin. The snake curled tighter with every brush against his prostrate. And then Yamamoto felt the need to say, "K-K-Kyouya, I'm coming," as he reached his peak, his cock twitching and jerking as it spurted warm white liquid on their stomachs.

With Yamamoto clenched tightly around him, Hibari could only manage a few more thrusts before his release slammed into him as he groaned, coating Yamamoto's inner walls with the hot seed. Hibari pulled out and the two Vongola Guardians lay there in the grass side by side, covered in sweat, blood, and cum, their breathing ragged and neither of them speaking for minutes.

Hibari started to pull away, but he hadn't even made eye contact with Yamamoto since they climaxed, so Yamamoto grabbed his arm and made Hibari look at him.

Yamamoto smiled as he looked at that apathetic mask and those endless storm grey eyes. "Are you sure you've bitten me to death enough?"

The Vongola Cloud Guardian did not answer. The two boys gazed into each other's eyes and felt the sexual tension begin to rise until they were both hard again.

Hibari reached for Yamamoto's hips, but Yamamoto flipped him on his back with hands on either side of Hibari's head and making him experience the sensation of grass against his back that he had subjected Yamamoto to many minutes ago. Yamamoto grinned as he looked down at Hibari, straddling him and pressing their lips together as he ran his hands down Hibari's torso and swiped his own cum off the hard abs. Yamamoto's hands were calloused yet soft, and the feel of them against his skin made Hibari's cock jerk against the cleft of Yamamoto's ass. Yamamoto sat up, breaking the kiss, and guided one of Hibari's hands to his stomach to remove the cum there. He then made Hibari stroke his erection with that hand as he reached behind him to do the same for Hibari.

The boys moaned in unison. Hibari continued to pump Yamamoto when his land was let go of, but Yamamoto pulled back and slowed the job he was doing on Hibari's cock. Kneeling between his legs, Yamamoto bent forward and replaced his hand with his mouth on Hibari's hardness, taking in almost all of him and swallowing. That was the point that Yamamoto made the calm and collected Hibari Kyouya lose control. Hibari's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he made a low guttural groan that no one in their right mind would say the prefect was capable of. He made an effort to hold on to something, but wasn't getting anything but grass clumps in his hands.

Hibari froze abruptly then squirmed as he felt a second finger thrusting in and out and twisting inside of him. He hadn't even felt when the first finger had entered him. All thoughts of struggling fled away from Hibari as Yamamoto found that special spot in him much more quickly than Hibari had for him; Hibari's shoulders racked from the howl he emitted. Yamamoto actually chuckled at the growl that was produced when he removed his fingers.

Yamamoto buried himself to the hilt inside of Hibari and hissed in pleasure as the tight warmth enveloped him. Meanwhile, Hibari shrieked as Yamamoto stretched him in what was a brilliant mixture of pain and pleasure. Hibari's breath caught and he made strangled noises in throat because Yamamoto had the audacity to just sit there motionless.

"Fucking. _Move._"

The dire need in Hibari's voice, with its threatening undertones, sent electricity up Yamamoto's spine, and he rushed to comply, grinning. But Yamamoto's hardness kept falling out so Hibari put his legs on the younger boy's shoulders to fix the problem and Yamamoto soon had a steady rhythm. Yamamoto panted, looking with amusement at the several different faces Hibari made with each one of his thrusts. Hibari began to thrust his hips up to meet Yamamoto's down-thrusts until even that wasn't enough anymore.

"Fuck," Hibari expressed through his teeth. "Harder, Takeshi."

And Yamamoto thrust more roughly, losing himself at the sound of his name on sex-intoxicated lips. Hibari could no longer contain his moans. He gripped Yamamoto's biceps for leverage as he thrusts his hips harder into Yamamoto's thrusts.

Hibari could feel that he wouldn't last much longer so he dropped a hand to his erection. But Yamamoto moved Hibari's hand away and pumped it himself in time to his thrusts. Yamamoto dove down to steal a kiss, pressing his tongue against Hibari's lips until they parted, and beginning a battle between their tongues.

Hibari's hips bucked up against Yamamoto and as soon as they broke apart for air, Hibari moaned out, "Takeshi," as his erection exploded and stained their chests and stomachs.

Yamamoto spilled into his own climax immediately afterwards, caught off guard by Hibari clenching around him tighter, and shouting, "Hibari!" as he spent his jizz inside his _senpai._

Yamamoto somehow found the strength to hold himself above Hibari even after pulling out, looking down at him happily. Hibari was a dazed and sexy mess, his usual demeanor lost somewhere in oblivion. They continued to pant as they gazed at each other.

Hibari hit Yamamoto's chest, causing him to gasp. "I said it was Kyouya, dammit."

Yamamoto laughed as he allowed himself to slump and fall to Hibari's side. "I'm sorry, Kyouya," he whispered with an apologetic smile.

Hibari glared at him and then slowly he smiled too.

_10 minutes later_

All was quiet, they were still naked, and they were still on the grass, but neither really cared. Yamamoto was actually snoring lightly as he spooned against the shorter body. Something Hibari begrudgingly acknowledged that the quirk would become just another thing he loved about the baseball fanatic.

Hibari was still awake, basking in the feeling of the skin at his back and the warm breath on his neck. He was wondering how exactly Yamamoto had made him lose control so much. He hadn't really ended up punishing him that much if their current position was any indication.

His windows were still broken. Hibari had never really known that Yamamoto could get so angry. He felt like biting the boy's father to death. But he knew that Yamamoto would probably be back to his normal self in the morning. Hibari pulled the hand that wrapped across his side and brought it to his heart as he sighed. Then he realized that the reason Yamamoto could make him lose control was because of his calming manner. Hibari could be lured into a place that he was most comfortable because Yamamoto Takeshi was as calm and tranquil as the rain. And you know what? Clouds found their relief in the rain.

_**A/N:**__ ~I don't really know any kind of Japanese underwear besides _fundoshi, _which I didn't believe would be appropriate so I gave Yamamoto boxers instead. I hope that was alright._

_~It felt weird to write this because the whole time I wanted to use their first names. Hmm, I'll have to think about that._

_~It was nice that I got to post this now because it's Takeshi's birthday in three days on April 24__th__. My birthday is two days after that, but that is less important._


End file.
